As technologies of terminal devices such as mobile phones advanced rapidly, fingerprint identification technology has become a standard configuration of mainstream terminals. Fingerprint identification technology can be used for screen wake-up, unlocking, mobile payment, and other functions of the terminal.
In the related art, fingerprint identification unlocking may include screen-on unlock and screen-off unlock, that is unlocking a screen of a mobile phone in a screen-on state or in a screen-off state. In addition, the screen-off unlock further includes screen-off press-to-unlock, that is press-to-trigger to unlock a screen of the mobile phone. In the related art, processes for screen-off press-to-unlock can be achieved as acquiring a press instruction, initiating a press interrupt request, receiving a response instruction of the press interrupt request, collecting fingerprint data, comparing the fingerprint data, unlocking a lock-screen interface, and lighting up a screen. Accordingly, time of the screen-off press-to-unlock may include acquiring time of the press instruction, initiating time of the press interrupt request, waiting time in response to the press interrupt request, collecting time of the fingerprint data, comparing time of the fingerprint data, unlocking time of the lock-screen interface, and time of lighting up the screen.